Chapter 6:Interactions
(Author's Note:Hi,Sorry if you are dissapointed in this chapter. Aaron only got to talk to GB and Parin. But don't worry,he's going to have some "real fun" soon...heheheh....) It's been a few days(a week even?) since that...time where Aaron faced the yoshi's wrath. He has fully (or at least 99%) recovered since then. Aaron was simply floating around since there were no battles today. "Huh,I feel bored. Maybe I should talk to people I know like....Aha!" Aaron exclaimed,darting off to find a certain green blooper. "GB! Where are you?" Aaron yelled out as he floated around,searching for GB the green blooper. He then heard inking coming from somewhere before hearing somebody say "Over here!" from one of the major locker rooms. Aaron floated towards where the voice is coming from and opened the door(somehow) before entering. What he saw was a mess. Ink is everywhere... "uhhh GB? Why did you ink all over the-" Aaron started to say but was cut off by GB. "Sorry I can't control it!" "Well uhh do you want me to give you an ink sac?" Aaron asked. "Ah,no thanks. I think I'm fine now...SO what are you here for?" GB said,facing Aaron. "Well I was wondering if you want to train with me. We DO need to practice our team attack and improve right? Just i case we need to fend off any more intruders just like the shadows we faced before." "Yeah sure. Meet me in the pit at night" GB said before leaving the room. Aaron looked around before leaving as well. "Who should I talk to next? Maybe I can go find that duplighost that pranked me last night. Or I can go have a talk with the yos-No not the yoshi....I could also find Skeloetta and apologize to her or strike a conversation with her youngster sister,Meloetta. What should I do.....?" Aaron said to himself before looking up at the ceiling. Later on,Aaron tried to find the duplighost (AKA Parin). But every single attempt,he always failed. He considered giving up until he suddenly saw here standing there,staring at the wall. Aaron then dashed(floated...?) towards here. "HEY YOU! WHY DID YOU PULL A PRANK ON ME LAST NI-" The duplighost instantly turned around and scared Aaron again. It's best if I don't describe how she scared him (besides the high-pitched scream). "What the heck? Do you ALWAYS have to scare me like that?!" Aaron shouted while Parin is laughing. She suddenly stopped laughing and replied with "Yeah,I'm a prankster duh!". "Well can you stop pranking me then?" Aaron asked. "Hmmm...Nope! I think I'm gonna have more fun with you unlike most of the other unfortunate victims I have pranked on!" Parin said,giggling as she walked off. "Again,what have I gotten myself into? I think I need to relax..I'm starting to feel the stress already" Aaron said to himself as he floated off,presumably towards the champions room or outside of the pit. Little did he know,he is going to have another bad time...